1. Technical Field
This device relates to conveyor belts and transportation systems used to remove animal wastes from building structures and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many of the device heretofore used or disclosed are directed to the transport and collection of animal waste in a trough or recessed area by use of a continuous conveyor belt system. Other systems utilize scrapper apparatus that is dragged across the floor in one direction to scoop and remove debris and then return for next use, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,591,643, 4,243,137, 3,530,832, 3,552,542.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,643 a fertilizer spreader for barns and the like is disclosed having elongated trough extending through the barn with a conveyor belt within to collect and transport waste accumulated within the trough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,137 is directed to a barn or pit floor scrapper that is mechanically pulled across the barn floor scrapping waste material before it.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,832 an apparatus for removing manure from buildings is disclosed having manure collecting channels which are cleaned by a pulley scrapper device that extends through the channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,542 claims a pit cleaner and elevator for animal houses in which a plurality of scrapper blades are secured to an endless belt within a waste accumulation removal pit.
The present invention is directed towards application in horse stalls specifically in which one of the critical aspects of a horse stall is the flooring material which is ideally a mixture of sand and clay to provide a soft somewhat compressible material under hoof. In accordance with the present invention a wide belt of resilient material covers the floor area of the horse stalls on which the animals walk. Straw is normally positioned within the stall on the floor and must be removed along with animal manure. By retracting the movable floor belt onto a powered roll the straw and waste material can be removed in one simple and quick operation from the barn.